


Zavala Monologue

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Zavala was such a cool character in season 2, I ended up writing this monologue for him.





	Zavala Monologue

What will you give to make your desires real?

There's always a cost. Everything that's ever happened, happened because someone gave something to make it happen. Time, effort, money, life. Nothing is free. "Free" is nonsense. I've been around since the dawn of time, and let me tell you, "free" is the most nonsense bullshit idea that mortals ever dreamed up. Nothing is free. How could it be? Where would it come from?

The multiverse is a finite collection of matter and energy, its forms changed and adjusted by those with the will and ability to reshape them. That is the cost. Everything comes from something. You have to lose something to make something.

Me? I'm just the middle man. I'm doing mortals a favor, really, by reshaping the constructs of reality to suit their needs. I just lay out the rules for them, tell them what's what, and let them agree.

Alas, as eons have passed, I've grown tired of the petty desires of mortals. It's boring to waste time granting every wish that crosses their puny minds. Very poor sacrificing of time. Not worth it. I'm not a genie. Not my thing.

Desperation, though... The minds of the desperate are fascinating. So willing to give anything, everything, for so little. What's one life matter in the cosmos, anyway? There's billions upon billions of lives existing at any given time. Nothing special, really. Also, afterlives exist.

And yet, if a mortal's life is threatened, its time drawing to an end on the Material Plane, it retaliates with such ferocity... The real question is: What WON'T they give to preserve that life?

"I'll give you anything."

The plea of ultimate desperation. So sweet, so simple-minded. So irresponsible and thoughtless. So delicious.

Anything? For me? Very well, I'll take it. All of it. Very generous of you. What would you like in return for everything?


End file.
